twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 4
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the fourth edition of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. Check out the updated Appearances Template where I've added a section for all the side stories and MiniKinds. Feel free to enter data when you see, hear, or see mentioned, characters, races, statuses, and locations (because with 931 pages plus MiniKinds, I'm currently swamped working on an excel appearances spreadsheet so I have the data to insert more efficiently). My Last Prediction Despite my sickness the other week, which, assisted by sleep deprivation, led me to make a foolhardy prediction, I'm going to bite the bullet with this one. Last week's prediction was that "Tom will reach for the chapter break lever and return focus to B-Group."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 3 I was 100% inaccurate with this prediction. Instead, Tom kept focus with los dos Natani's and showed some healing starting up between the two. Recently in Twokinds Another week's gone by and now we see Page 931 (As of this writing, the current page.) Finally, someone is managing to pound it through Natani's thick skull that even if she becomes "female again" her personality won't change in any radical ways. *In this page Natani, Disturbed by Natani Jr.'s persistence, barks back not to "hint, hint" because she doesn't want to turn into her old self again. *Natani Jr. acknowledges that Natani thinks of accepting her as losing herself, that thinks she'll end up wearing dresses (I hate to say it, but it wouldn't shock me if it happens at one point or another (maybe a wedding dress a few chapters from now XD) considering her "daydream/mare" at the Basitin Doctor's.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=542) or embracing all things girly (I hope not, she's awesome as a tomboy and I hope she continues to be such) and that she sees her younger self as the scared girl Zen's link saved her from being. *Natani then realizes that November Juliette understands her more than she thought. And then Natani Jr. brings Zen into the picture by stating that "You remember yourself that way, because it's how Zen remembered you." *Natani then exclaims that Zen "didn't see me as weak." Prompting Natani Jr. to educate Natani on the fact that Zen saw them the only way he could. Being protective of his only remaining family, and as an older sibling, part of him had always seen Natani as "his helpless baby sister" and that the link burned those thoughts about her younger self into her mind. The Predictions I'm really conflicted this week because of the yellow text at the end of this weeks page. Tom could have just decided to use that formatting for words coming from off screen, he could be using it to indicate a subject change, and he could be using it to indicate a chapter change as well # Tom will remain focused on Natani. #* It's about frickin' time that Yin and Yang started working together (it's almost a shame that Natani Jr. isn't part snow wolf, because the analogy would then be perfect). Natani Jr. is presently explaining to Natani (and I might add that it appears Natani is actually listening) why she views women the way she does and that she can regain her full mind without losing her currently existing personality. Natani is still going to need to swallow her pride to get the full message, but the message rings that "I can help you wake up by yourself again, and while you'll see yourself as female again, you have to trust that you will still have the same personality. You're views may change a bit, but your personality, as Natani, will remain the same." #* While this is information that some of us already knew, and others may be having a hard time swallowing, to wake up on her own, there is more that needs to happen in order for revival to occur. Namely some sort of merge. Where Natani when younger studied magic, desparately trying to find a way to restore her parent's lives, and improve as a mage, it's possible that Natani Jr. knew that an accidental disconnect was likely to occur sooner or later and continued to study (where possible) to learn how to merge again with herself. #* Additionally (and I feel stupid for not recognizing this in my past to Ch-Exit posts), that Tom hasn't written "End" on the last cell of this page. # Tom will focus on Keith Keiser and the other Basitins. #* We know that Keith is running to Natani's aid, with at least Lynn and Maddy, but possibly Landen and Sealeen also, in hot pursuit. #* According to the map of Edinmire, Shepherd's Square is quite some distance from the docks, which also past by Riftwall East Tavern which is where Ol' Rinehold had told the guards about potential wolven activities prior to the attack on town. This means that, in addition to the fact that Daniels wasn't able to successfully make it to the docks, that Keith will have to carve his way through a maze of flames (not that he doesn't mind getting singed that much), possibly with Sealeen's help, if she knows the aquamentis spell, in order to get to Natani. #* The yellow text at the end of the last page, as well as some flame between the last two cells seems to hint at this direction, or possibly indicate that the Na'Rella is on fire. # Tom will focus on the events unfolding in Edinmire. #* When the comic returns to Edinmire, many Wolves will stand with others trying to defend and re-establish the fragile co-existence in their home of Edinmire. #* On top of it all, I think we may see Euchre and/or Edmund soon. You'll notice on Page 852 that Edmund appears in the foreground of the lower right-most cell. #* As they have been attempting to foster a peaceful leader in him, despite Trace's history, they will probably try coaxing Trace and Flora to be leaders and attempt to bring peace between the wolves, the Tigers, and humans. Trace, as the Duke of Edinmire, and having not officially retired, still technically outranks whoever the acting Grand Templar, and given that his prior path has made the Templar powerful enought to make laws, if he wanted to, he could outlaw all slavery. #* Similar to the prior option of returning to Keith and the other Basitins, the Yellow text, and licks of flame could be taken as a hint to this direction or indicate the Na'Rella is on fire. # Tom will return focus to the B-Group. #* I've pretty much settled on the fact that this will only happen at this point if there is a chapter change. #* We will see Zen freak out after either fainting or nearly doing so. He may demand the shackle removed in attempt to contact Natani again. Red and Sythe, after Raine refers to Karen & Maren's (false, mind you) present situation, will hesitantly allow the shackle removed on the condition that if nothing happens, they will put it back on. #* After an unsuccessful contact attempt, Zen will blame them for the disconnect by not informing him of the magic suppression. Unsure if the disconnect would kill her, and insist that they all leave for Edinmire at once. Secretly, due to pride, he will mourn his failure to notice the runes. #* It may also cut to "Several Days Later" where we might see a ghost of an outline showing Natani in the background finding him in mindscape. Additionally, Natani might continue try to get his attention. Because of Natani Jr.'s statement concerning how Zen see's Natani, I doubt that will be touched upon much. #* In every chapter, subtracting any chapter epilogues, and with the exception of the Prologue, Chapters 1, 7, 9, and the 10th Anniversary Chapter, Tom has inserted "End" in the very last cell. Most of them are written over a white background, and some don't have a back ground at all. On Page 847 Tom introduced (unless someone can point out another instance of use, and please comment below if you do.) a yellow background to "end". I haven't seen this color background before, but now he's using it as the background for Young Natani's description that part of Zen will always see them as his scared baby sister, which is what led to the confliction I mentioned earlier in this post. Closing Thoughts The evidence seems to indicate some sort of change is coming up, but after a few days of thought and deliberation, I'm not quite convinced that Tom is going to change paths yet. *Natani Jr. is still discussing why Natani is, and thinks, the way she is, and does, with her older self. There is more to be told, although some of it may go over our heads (such as any magic chants or the like that are needed to revive), but Natani Jr. still needs to discuss how she can help with the revival. *Switching to the Basitins would, at this moment, flow better than switching back to the Battle for Edinmire, especially given the fact they haven't been touched since running into the rest of A-Group in Shepherd's Square. Pretty much the entire chapter has been in the actual town rather than on the paths or the Na'Rella. It would be great to see what Keith is going through trying to get back to Natani. *The yellow text background at the end of this page seems to indicate that a subject change is about to occur. The only other instance of the yellow box that I'm aware of prior was indeed at a chapter change. The lack of the almost infallible Chapter "End" indicator shows that an actual chapter change is unlikely, with the likely meaning being a subject change. If I had to state how I want the chapter come to a close, I would love seeing an invigorated, renewed, and revived Natani rise from bed, don her robes, mental revolution, I suppose (Yes, that's a Radioactive reference). I would hope that Keith would arrive at the Na'Rella and embrace Natani shortly afterwards. The only question I have, is, if Natani chooses to appear publicly as female for the first time since being a child, did Kathrin make sure that the vest can expand to accomodate Natani's "Womanly Bountifulness" or will she still need the chest bindings in order to keep a tighter enough form to fit in the clothes (further, and semi-unintentionally, hiding her true gender)? Locking In There are two things screaming out to me right now. #We're going to see more Natani and Natani Jr. #We'll go to Keith and his group's progression towards the docks and the Na'Rella. It's due to this conflict ("I wanna see more Natani" vs. "Tom might have other plans") that I have taken this long to post again. We have the yellow text background for the last sentence given by Natani Jr. kind of closes the subject of Natani for this time quite well. Additionally, the fact that Keith hasn't been seen (as himself) since Page 911 is actively attempting to make it back to Natani's location provides a basis for a subject change to take place. Because of the indicators that we're likely going into page 85 of this chapter , (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? holding the longest chapter record). I have reason to predict that: Tom will change focus to Keith's group and their journey towards the Na'Rella. References Category:Blog posts